


Bet Your Bovvered Now

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:02:32
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Fluffy, maybe a little romantic, possibly a little funny. Essentially its just two hot guys making out in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Rihanna, Catherine Tate and the Winchester brothers...yeah I know, if Catherine Tate left it might be kinda hot. another story born out of boredom, but not written at 4 AM more like 1 PM. Anyways tell me what ya think. side note, it ain't unbeta'd.  


* * *

It was pouring rain, soaking everything outside making it impossible to drive. So they're parked on the shoulder of the road and they've been sitting in silence for at least half an hour and its starting to drive Dean nuts. Sam doesn't seemed bothered by it, he just keeps staring at the laptop screen.

 

"I doubt you can pick up a wireless signal out here, so what could you possibly be doing on that thing?" Dean asks, his annoyance evident in his voice. He waits for an answer but its almost as if Sam didn't hear him. "Are you ignoring me?" Dean asks, raising his voice. That seems to get Sam's attention he turns to face him and that's when Dean see's the earphone cord.

 

"Did you say something?" Sam asks taking the earphones out.

 

"That's not fair, that you get to listen to music." Dean whines, "You told me to shut mine off when we pulled over."

 

"No I didn't. I asked if you would please turn it off and you did." Sam said.

 

"Oh, right" Dean stays silent for a moment, "So what are you listening too?"

 

"Nothing you would like, it was made after the 80's"

 

"Oh come on Sam, I do like some modern music. Just tell me," Dean says and then after a second adds, "It's not Britney Spears is it?"

 

"No Dean, its not Britney Spears. It's Rihanna,"

 

"The 'Umbrella-ella-ella' girl?" Dean asks with a relatively serious expression on his face. Sam can't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

 

"You!" Same gets his laughter under control, "Big ol' serious Dean uttering pop song lyrics."

 

"Why's that so funny?" Dean asks slightly annoyed.

 

"It was your face, you had such a serious expression." Sam explains.

 

"I still don't get why that's so amusing."

 

"Awww, is someone bovvered?" Sam asks snickering.

 

"Do not start that again. I will kick you out of this car and lock the doors." Dean warns. Sam makes a face like he just ate something sour but goes back to staring at the computer screen. Dean relaxes a little.

 

"Am I Bovvered?"

 

"Oh Jesus Christ," Dean grumbles. He reaches over and snatched the laptop away from Sam.

 

"Hey!"

 

"I warned you," Dean says as he gets out of the car and quickly runs around to Sam's side. When he gets there his brother is trying to crawl into the backseat to avoid being pulled outside. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy you know you can't escape me." Dean opens the passenger side door and reaches in, grabbing hold of Sam's ankles.

 

"Dean, No!" Sam starts kicking and struggling against him. Dean smirks and moves his hands up to grab onto Sam's hips. That's when he's able to pull Sam back into the front seat fully. Sam tries to crawl away but Dean's arms circle his waist and he pulls Sam from the car. Dean falls backwards onto the wet road, Sam landing sprawled out on top of him.

 

"Come on Sam move," Dean starts pushing at Sam.

 

"It's pouring rain, oh baby it's poring rain."

 

"Oh come on Sam, move!" Dean continues to try and get Sam off him in vain.

 

"I'll move if you sing with me," Sam says. He flips himself around so that he's facing Dean. Sam's hair is soaked and clinging to his face and water is running in streams over his cheeks and nose. Dean reaches up and pushes Sam's hair back.

 

"You can run into my arms, it's oaky don't be alarmed," Dean sings threading his fingers in Sam's hair pulling his head down so that their foreheads are touching. Sam tilts his head slightly so that their lips meet. They kiss for what feels like forever before Sam pulls back and looks down at Dean smiling.

 

"Thank you," And with that Sam stands up and offers his hand to Dean. Dean takes his hand and pulls himself up.

 

"Your welcome, no I hope you know your not getting into my car soaking wet."

 

"What?" Sam says looking at him in disbelief.

 

"You'll ruin the seats, so strip." Dean says smirking, and after a moment adds "Hey Sam, I bet your bovvered now."


End file.
